


Prologue

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Transformation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 还真的，向未来献上了心脏啊。十代回到先前的位置，仰头望向正中的游星。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	Prologue

“暗的力量很强烈。”赤服的青年踏上再次化为废土的原卫星区，抬起脚踩实留有间隙的焦黑地面，“他们究竟干了什么啊……”

轻于呼吸的尾音消散在夜晚真正临近前回荡的气流里，柔软的褐色鬓发蹭过他的耳侧，莫名地给予了安抚。十代皱着眉紧了紧手中的背包带，向旧Moment的所在地前进。虽然从未造访，但一股清晰的联系感将他和那个机器拉扯一处，冥冥中展现了可视的彩色炫光。于是他顺从地走在光芒汇聚成的道路上，等待据说是可读人心的粒子准备的回答。

游星粒子啊。十代默念着这个诞生于同调时代的名称，脑中登时现出鲜红决斗轮和蓝衣骑手的影像。“再见面时也请和我决斗吧！”后辈在回程中如此说着，而十代只是将环在那人腰部的两臂束得更牢。

还会有下一次见面吗？

静止的时间回复说，也许吧。

~*~

永动机的二度暴走，如何想象都不应该出现在目前的时间线里。

真实地体验着——他在更远的地方，可能还是那个熟悉的威尼斯，广场的钟声振起集落的白鸽，水城的气息被挟在微风里。平静中忽然混入一丝格格不入的躁动，斜阳的余晖无序地散过云层，隐隐透出瑰丽而怪异的浅紫。街上的人们纷纷拿出随身携带的通讯仪记录下眼前的奇景，赞叹着这是由神赐予的高贵亲吻，十代只是冷静地与尤贝尔对视一眼，而后做出了实体化Neos的预判——即便如此，机皇帝的登场依旧始料未及。

这是同调末世的开场吗？那个……由他们合手打败的男人所说的，破灭的未来？十代拉过一个吓得跌倒在广场中心的女孩，他没有时间可以用来拭去稚嫩脸庞上的泪水，只能匆忙地指出逃离的方向。

机皇帝的战斗不需要理由，也不遵循决斗的规则。它们集火于人类，留下的惨况一如帕拉多克斯那日的圣马可。奇怪的是，它们似乎只出现了那么一刻，此后再无踪迹。

~*~

自认已退为单纯的见证者，除了与宇宙黑暗所联系的动乱，十代不会过多地插手现世的事务。始于零点逆转的英雄的人生，也不是他应该干涉的部分——即便独自徘徊在废料堆中的小游星看起来无比茫然，在成长为青年的过程里愈发寡言。但十代已经了解到专属于游星的绊，他决定无声旁观，最终在新童实野市目睹了那场难以评判的胜利。

人群振臂高呼英雄的名字，是比起新王而言更受尊敬的救世主之名。不同的泪水混合在相贴的颊上，喜悦的浪潮辐射向四面八方，随着弧线摇篮被熟悉的天空替代，安逸感卷上他们因兴奋而剧烈颤抖的双膝。

“走了，尤贝尔。”十代敛去脸上的笑容，逆着回市的人流迈开脚步。

他原以为，直到下一位命运选定的主角出现，一切都可以安稳渡过。

——从之后的唯一一次突袭看来，假设不完全正确。

~*~

受到旧Moment的召唤与指引怎么听都像是臆想之人的胡言乱语。十代不在乎，也没必要在乎，他一路无阻碍地进入那个长时间废弃的建筑，顺利来到巨大仪器的正前。除开鼻腔中散不去的潮气和霉味，生锈金属的涩感卡在齿缝中，叫人牙酸。

与猜测的破损老化的情形全然相异，近乎十成新的透明容器完全包裹住原有的残骸，游星粒子赋予的绚丽光芒时而躁动时而温和地顺时针波动着。

没有感受到显著的威胁，十代不由自主地站定在不过半臂距离的前方，右手覆上那层冰凉的特殊材质。

在粒子的有序移动中，熟悉的人影显现。

“游星……？”

回退两步，十代艰难地念出这个堵塞喉口数年的名字。能量变化的色彩缠绕在身形边缘，纯白的实验服与深色的发丝在一种近似无重力的环境中上下浮动，带有金色标记的青年平静地敛着双目，自主地停滞在常识中被称作“献祭”的姿态。

眼睫震颤。

“十代，小心。”尤贝尔出声提醒。

空气中响起一阵轻微的嗡鸣。他敏捷快速地后跃，将距离控制在一个暂且安全的范围内。粒子定向移动的速度肉眼可见地降低，暴露出逆向旋转的趋势。尽管光的压迫骤然增幅，尤贝尔并未做出第二次警告。

“是那个隐藏计划。”成功搜索出记忆深处的细节，十代下了定论。

~*~

“事实上Moment仍处于一种不稳定的状态。”

“这是法则决定的，我们无法逆转。”

“难道没有解决方案吗？”

“怎么，还能给粒子喂食稳定的‘人心’吗？”

“把两者融合的话，也不是不可能吧。”

“……要完善设想之后告诉主任吗？”

“可是这种超自然的做法——”

“动手吧。”

方案通过。

~*~

毫无道理——是偷偷溜进实验室的十代给出的评价。也只有游星会答应了吧，说不定短期还真的会大有用处，然而目前的种种迹象都表明这不是长久之计。

他沉默地注视着后辈的神情在全身抽搐伊始转为极度的痛苦，吸收入能量的血管在裸露的小片肌肤上反复搏动，延伸至更为细密的分岔。在通路到达眼角的一瞬间，眸中的钴蓝陡然缩小，青年昂起脖颈，伸出一手无目的地抓挠几记，再度阖上眼时嘴边竟噙着宽慰的笑意。

“这算什么……”

还真的，向未来献上了心脏啊。十代回到先前的位置，仰头望向正中的游星。恍惚中生硬的机械电子音刺入大脑。

——贪恋。

——恐惧。

——逃避。

“谁在说话？”

——人类，情感，负面。

——人、人人人类？

——指令：清除。

故作调皮地眨眼，十代语调轻快地说道，“叫我过来就是为了杀掉我啊。”看来现在还仅仅只是应激机制，需要直接接触到情绪才能触发——这就是游星和那群家伙最大限度能完成的事情了吧，虽然忽略了粒子本身所持有的宇宙力量，但说不定他们根本不知道这个概念的存在。

果然当时还是得提示一下吗，光与暗的平衡……未来人类口中的破灭对应的，Darkness得以潜藏的世界。

他思考着想要戴上决斗盘，抬头对上的熟悉双眼霎时夺去了动作的余裕。未知的情感卷上如同星海的瞳，以往沉静的蓝正绮丽地热烈燃烧着，射出的气势震得连十代也不禁后缩。这个固执的人，还在期望凭借自己的力量平复这次攻击吗？如果接下了如此锐利的杀意——

“游星！还活着吧，听的到吗？！”眉心紧紧绞起，十代猛地拍上容器的外壁，“在里面待的太久放弃思考了吗？！”

“可恶，真是的。这种事情突然让我解释也说不清啊。而且也不知道有没有意识……”

“游星，光是一个人是无法承受这样的冲击的，不要再逞强了！赶快清醒过来，他们的实验早就失败了！”

——十、代先生？

失控暴动的能量溢出容器，在四周造成了实体的破坏。“游星，快点逃出来啊！”十代防御性地架起双臂，溅出的铁屑划破衣袖。

——做不到的。全身、全心都已经……咳，十代先生，快点走吧，它们准备对你动手了。我还能再撑……

“你是笨蛋吗，说的好像能躲过一样。既然是被它们叫过来的，怎么能好好等着被杀呢？！倒是你，粒子在吞噬对吧，就这样死掉真的甘心吗？”

——可是……

“哪里还用得着转折，用科学家的、决斗者的大脑好好想一想啊！”重重地出拳擂在外壁表面，右手居然不受阻碍地穿过了十几厘米的厚度，“怎么……？”

多次体验的空间穿越感从手足的末端漫向胸口，虚无又充溢的矛盾心理挤压身体内部，十代紧咬牙关，完整地浮在游星面前。毫不迟疑地，他本能地抓过游星的右手，属于宇宙能量的部分自相接的掌心直冲脑后，彩色的纹路仅仅探上他的指尖便不再延展。

——他物。

——他物。

——己物。

强光以二人为中心炸裂。

~*~

十年？还是两百年？难道……三千年？

以十代先生的性子，三位数也很麻烦了吧。

百年是吗。再见面的时候，可别忘了我啊，游——

~*~

颅内铁椎敲击的钝痛迫使十代睁开眼，他正躺在海边的沙滩上，嵌着的砾石脏脏的，一次次冲刷之后显出的纹样却丰富异常。

“能量耗尽，再过一个净化期……”揉着后脑盘腿坐起，十代苦恼地撇嘴，“希望这段时间里不要再出什么大事件了——火山也是有休眠期的，对，休眠期。”

“十代，帮忙分担之后，身体没什么异样吧？”尤贝尔抱胸立于一侧。

“反而觉得更能掌控了，算是个好事吧。”

尤贝尔点头回应，顿了顿，“那个孩子，也成为异物了。”

十代放肆地大笑出声，“噗哈哈，是自愿选择成为Moment的化身吧，明明听起来就很有趣啊。”嘴角凝固在某个下坠的弧度，他收回抵在沙粒中的手，指腹的部位溜过一缕明丽的荧光。

~*~

耀眼的日光穿过层层盐水映于海岸附近的洋底，偏白的蓝也很好看，但比不过回忆中的两抹沉寂夜空。十代跃上隔水的岩洞，走下侵蚀得看不出原貌的人工阶梯，路过之处满是滴落的深色水渍。

思绪混杂，他有很多事情想告诉那个遗落在历史中的可爱古董。什么名为游马的少年、创世谜底的源数代码、美好未来的种种，还有两只款型相衬的D视镜的故事。

嘛，大概就是贪恋吧。十代无奈地甩甩头，电子门稍带卡壳地向左右两边滑开。失去了光芒的容器，光滑底面的中央跪坐着——

“十……十代，先生？”白衣的青年模糊地吐出几个字眼，用力闭眼又再一次睁开，视线精准地捉住另一人偏移着相对的双目。

“啊，是我，”利落地掐死萌生的逃离想法，十代情不自禁地绽开了一个明亮的笑容，“游星还记得我啊，真是太好了。”

不顾语调中难以忍耐的泣音，他颤声重复道，“真是太好了。”

~*~

对于十代而言，今天宇宙中光与暗的天秤依旧不平衡着，可能上午九点是暗占了上风，到了下午六点就是光的优势。现在他和游星一左一右地坐在舞网市街边的长椅上，筑成一道稳定的风景。远处的决斗怪兽进入娱乐性极高的拼杀回合，那个不久前归来的少年英雄活力四射地高声喊着独特的开演口号。十代恶作剧式地伸手点了点游星的右肩，在后辈面无表情地看向自己时努力装出事不关己的样子，急匆匆地灌了一口外带果汁。

“咳咳。”

“十代先生。”

“啊啊，下一次就不会了。”

“这句话你已经说了几十年了。”

“唔，再多一次机会？”

“我拒绝。”

“怎么这样啊……外貌一点没变，性格倒是越来越不讨人喜欢了。”

“也没见的十代先生如何随着年岁增长而沉稳。”

“那可能是因为你没见过之前的我吧，十五、十六岁的时候。”

“十代先生也没见——”

“见过了，从最开始、一直到现在的游星。不管怎么样，我都很喜欢。”温和地凑近，他抬手撩开游星垂下的鬓发，顺势刮了一记后辈轻微泛红的脸颊，“好了，科学家，那么下一站要去哪里呢？”

“电庭市。那里出现了不安的因子。”

“哦哦，运转良好呢！就此出发吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下，大概就是Moment化的游星和精灵体质十代最终共同见证故事继续展开的片段，纠结之后还是让他们好好地互相陪伴着在一起了。不谈设定，不讲道理。


End file.
